When an extracted or otherwise missing tooth is not immediately grafted or replaced with an implant, atrophy of the alveolar bone or jaw bone occurs over time. Consequently, individuals who have been partially edentulous for an extended period of time are left with an atrophic alveolar ridge that cannot securely support a denture. Furthermore, the edentulous individual faces deteriorated aesthetics and a compromised ability to chew and must be rehabilitated leaving the quality of the individual's oral health in an unfortunate state.
The buccal and lingual portions of the alveolar bone are composed of soft trabecular bone which has the unique characteristic of being capable of absorbing the shocks caused by the movement of teeth during speech, eating, etc. The removal of a tooth and the resulting absence of the bone pressure stimuli in the area causes the alveolar bone to resorb in that area. The result can be loss of 40-60% of the alveolar ridge's former height. After this initial 40-60% loss, the alveolar bone can continue to resorb at a bone loss rate of 0.5-1.0% per year.
In addition, when teeth are extracted, the lack of supporting bone fails to sufficiently support the load of a later inserted prosthesis or implant. This is a byproduct of the alveolar bone becoming weaker due to the lack of internal stimulation leading to a softer, porous, less dense, and spongier nature of the deteriorated bone. In addition, dental implants are prone to fail due to the porous nature of the bone and a lack of bone density.
Improved materials and techniques for augmenting, preserving and supporting bone growth are needed to decrease alveolar ridge deterioration and enhance the alveolar bone support of an oral prosthesis or implant.